How Can He See Me?
by Packrat Smurfette
Summary: Handy's dead, Hefty can someone see him when he's not solified. Best summary you're getting. It's a decent story so give it a shot. Brainy might become a main character in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Smurfs.**

"Hurry up Handy! We'll miss the prank!"

My friend Jokey called out loudly. I didn't mind. Living Smurfs can't hear us. I quickly floated over, but I missed the prank. All I saw was the first couple fights at that one Smurf's, Tapper I believe, bar. All of those Smurfs were going smurfing crazy. We just laughed. We had many pranks, but the one we used to start this never got old. I noticed there was one Smurf who quickly left the bar after checking his phone. I decided he'd be good to make up for missing the prank. I flew out the back exit, and then solidified in the alley behind it. I then walked into the sidewalk and acted casual. The way their faces looked when someone walked through them. He seemed to know I was following him, he sped up each time. When I caught up, he spun around and glared at me.

"Why can't you ghosts ever leave me ALONE!?"

How the Smurf did he know I was a ghost?! I reached a hand toward him, it passed through him… A solid who can see ghosts…. It made me have strange feelings, ones I haven't felt in a while…

"Y-you're alive, and can see me?"

"Uh, yeah. Why else would I be talking to you?"

This Smurf intrigued me. I circled him to make sure. He seemed uncomfortable with the contact.

"Why can you see us?"

"I don't know! Why won't you leave me alone now?!"

I don't know why, but I just sat in front of him with a childish smile. His face with uncomfortable again, it also had changed to purple for some reason.

"Why does your face change color?"

He face palmed and started to walk off. I vaporized and followed him. Why? I was intrigued about him. I could tell his wasn't amused by me though. He kept trying to walk faster, but as a ghost it was easy to catch up.

"Why!? Why are you following me!?"

"You're interesting. I like interesting things!"

His face was that purple again. He groaned as he tried to lose me, eventually I left since Jokey kept calling my name in the distance.

…..

"Thank Smurf he's gone."

I continued to walk home. I don't know why, but I can see spirits. No one would really believe me if I bothered telling them. I've never seen him around before though, I saw my old neighbor Jokey and a few others, but he must be new or just realized he was a ghost recently. Well, anyway, I opened the door of the complex entrance and braced for the Hell I was about to face… Well, I was surprised to see no Smurf in the hallway. I checked my watch, no wonder, it was 2:58.

"Hefty! Where have you been?"

I turned and saw Papa with his nightwear on and a candle in hand.

"N-nothing Papa, I just went on a walk."

"….. Were you at Tapper's again? I can smell alcohol on you."

"N-no Papa. I didn't drink anything."

I saw him sigh; he really didn't like it when any of us drank or smoked and such.

"Hefty, don't lie to me. I taught you better than that."

"Papa…. So what if I was at Tapper's? What would you do?"

He rubbed his forehead.

"I'm not mad Hefty, but I'm not happy either. You seem to spend more time there than here sometimes. "

"I have friends outside of here Papa."

"But do you have family outside of here?"

It was rude, but I just walked off. I didn't want to deal with Papa. I know he only wants the best for me, but sometimes I just don't care. I walked through the almost lifeless halls toward the staircase.

"Hefty…."

"Good night Papa."

…..

"Handy! What the SMURF!? You ruined the smurfing prank!"

"Wha?"

I looked up, and all I could see was an angry joker. I forgot we had a prank.

"What's wrong with you?! Ever since you disappeared a few hours ago you've been out of it!"

"Sorry Jokey, I was just daydreaming."

"You said that. About ten times already."

"I think I should just leave, I don't feel like pranking."

As I floated away, he grabbed my shoulder.

"What'd you mean?! You ALWAYS prank with me!"

"Just let me go Jokey!"

I tried to ignore the hurt and confused face as I floated off.

…

I was having a fairly smurfy sleep. I was having the same dream as usual; I'm working out, working up a sweat, when that kid showed up out of nowhere. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. He was also looking at me like he was a kid in a candy store. All I know is that I was smirking…

"Are you dead? How'd you die?"

My eyes shot open to the slightly illuminated figure right by my bed. I shot up and crawled backwards, regretting how wimpy I must've looked.

"Why are you in my home!?"

"I, I was bored. Anyway…. You live here?! This looks like a gym!"

"Just shut up please."

He sat on his bed rubbing his eyes. I just solidified and sat on the floor. It really did look like a gym. There were weights EVERYWHERE. Running machines over there, yoga mats there, I've never recalled seeing any placed filled with equipment as this.

"If you're just gonna sit there, what's your name?" His face was purple again.

"Um….. Handy Smurfington! Nice to Smurf ya."

"Alright Handy, I'm Hefty. Why are you still here by the way?"

"Like I said, you're interesting! More interesting that pranking people…"

For the first time, I saw him smil- well it really was a smirk, but hey! A guy can dream.

"I remember we used to be pranked all the time around here. I had a roommate named Jokey Smurfsen. He died though; he pulled a prank on this guy named Sweepy, which caught him on fire since he had just cleaned all the furnaces. It caught the first complex on fire. Sweepy barely survived if I remember right."

I was surprised, I knew how Jokey died! The reason why it's a big deal is us ghosts don't know how we died. It's why we're stuck here. I wouldn't tell Jokey though, he'd leave us then.

"How'd you die?"

"I don't know."

We slowly got into more conversation. He got more comfortable around me, and he talked about daily life, since nothing new really happens with me. Eventually, it was funny, he fell asleep. The reason why it was funny was the position, the way he sleeps literally makes him look dead. I just sat, I had nothing to do, and I didn't want to go to Jokey, his friend Grouchy would be really mad at me, they're really close for some reason.

…..

"Are you still here? Don't you have people to haunt or something?"

"No, I don't. Only hateful spirits haunt. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

"Why do your boxers have hearts on them."

He turned around in bed and didn't talk for a while after that. A knock was heard at his door, and an old man in red walked in. He seemed a bit surprised that Hefty had company.

"Uh, Hefty, who is your friend?"

Hefty looked a bit nervous, so I spoke up. I jumped up and shook him with both hands; he seemed like the nice and humble type.

"I'm Handy Smurfington Mr.! Nice to Smurf you!"

The man smiled and chuckled at my enthusiasm while Hefty looked relived.

"Well, hello. Everyone here just calls me Papa. It just surprised me to see Hefty have someone over. Is he staying for dinner Hefty?"

"Oh, I don't eat much; it wouldn't be worth it for me to go."

"Alright then, and Hefty, your friend Smurfette's coming over for dinner today, she wanted to know if you could help her with something."

"Uh, sure Papa…"

Shortly after, he left for dinner. I kinda just sat there bored. Done it before, always will. He took a while though….

…

After dinner, in which the only person to sit by me was Smurfette, she asked me something weird.

"Hefty, can you company me to the graveyard? I need to do something there…"

I kinda had to after all she's done for me. Smurfette's rich, beautiful, and smart, though she hangs out with me more than the others. We slowly walked to the nearby graveyard. I never went in there unless there was a funeral, so it felt weird. What made it worse is I could see all of them looking at me strange; they must've been used to only her. Eventually Smurfette stopped in front of a fancy grave, and pulled some flowers out.

"It's hard to come here sometimes, you never met him, but my brother was real smurfy…"

"You have a brother?!"

"Yeah…. Instead of getting my dad's name, he got my mom's. No idea why they gave us different last names."

As she placed the flowers, trying not to cry, my eyes happened to look over the grave's owner. What I saw surprised me. There, in fancy wording, it said, "Rest in Peace Handy Smurfington."

"How did he die!?" I wished I didn't say that, but she answered.

"Well, he liked building, and one day… It's my fault. He was making some machine, and he was on a ladder using a drill. I was dancing and not paying attention, and I bumped into the ladder. He fell off, and the kind of drill he had, all you had to do was to pull on a switch, then press the trigger once and it would stay on. He had done that, and had lost control of the drill when he fell….. It drilled into his… You get the idea..."

She was crying. I felt horrible, so I told her that if she wanted, we could go back to my place and get her a drink. I completely forgot about Handy after hearing the story…

…..

"SMURF I AM SO BOREDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD."

I usually was, but I was more bored than usual. I decided to walk down the hall, less people were there, but there still were some in the hall. As I left Hefty's door, a few of them looked at me strange, they also must've not expected to see someone else leave his room. I decided to look away and walk a different direction. Eventually I ended up running into somebody and I would've died if I was alive.

"Oh sorry! Me and Fly always have a hard time seeing in front of us!"

"Uh, it's okay… Need help?"

He looked a bit shocked. "You're new here aren't you? No one ever helps me with my garbage! I'd appreciate it though!"

It was heavy, but luckily his house wasn't far from us. And as messy as it was, it did feel a bit natural to me. I was the only one who slept messily out of my friends.

"So, why are you here?"

"Huh? Oh, I was here with a friend I'd just made, but he had to do something."

"So you're a visitor? That's cool, what's your name by the way? I'm Sloppy Fresmurf."

I smiled; Jokey lied about solids only being cruel to everyone.

"Handy Smurfington, nice ta Smurf ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about last chapter being rushed and having that random ending sentence. I'll fix it when I get the time. Don't own Smurfs.**

"So you're Hefty's friend? You don't seem like one of those drinking buddies he has."

"Yeah, I bumped into him in an ally, and we just hit it off."

Sloppy and I were having such a pleasant conversation. He had his pet Fly on his lap as we talked, petting him. I've never seen a fly behave like that before….

"Ya know, Hefty's a good guy, but I feel like he has a secret…."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'd think someone like him would be very social, but it's quite opposite. He's the most antisocial Smurf in this complex. That means something is wrong with him. I've tried to ask him before, but he just shuns me and scurries off. If he played for the other team that still wouldn't be a good excuse. I had a neighbor who did, and most people knew even though he tried to keep it secret. No one thought it was unsmurfy or anything."

"Excuse me, what do you mean by playing for the other team?"

He chuckled and looked at me.

"Wow your parent's must've shielded ya from the world is something. It's basicly a way of saying some Smurf likes Smurfs, not Smurfettes. We have a couple, but they like ta keep it a secret. Honestly, I like Smurfette, but I don't have a chance. There are much more attractive Smurfs than me."

"Aw, don't say that Slop! You never know till you try!"

He smiled.

"Wow, no wonder you and Hefty are friends! You're just so nice! By the way, why aren't you with him?"

"He was busy with someone else, so I went to check around the place."

"I can give ya a tour! I have nothing else to do right now."

"Sure, I'd like that!"

….

"And this is the outer district! People who really don't have a job or don't like all the crowds live around here. It's also on the first floor since some of them aren't fit enough to go down a lot of steps."

"Wow, even from outside you can hear loud nois-… What's that sound? It sounds like someone's hur-!"

"MOVING ON! Smurfing Painter and Vanity…."

…..

"And this is the very last floor of the complex, with only two inhabitants. Papa and his son Alchemist! People usually come up here if they have troubles so they can talk to Papa. He's basicly like our father."

"Oh…. Alright then. Anything else?"

"I'm a bit peckish. Ya wanna get a snack?"

"Sure, I might get one."

…..

"So I'm guessing this is the kitchen?"

"Yep! We have fresh vegstables thanks to Farmer!"

Sloppy grabbed a piece of molding cheese and two yogurt packs, handing Fly the cheese. I just swirled my spoon in my yogurt. Is this what living was? I sighed as I realized how boring my life was compared to Sloppy. I don't even know what was happening in that room…

"Ya okay Handy? You seemed depressed…"

"You seem to have it all. My life is so uneventful and all, and it seems that something intresting always happens here."

He chuckled.

"Intresting isn't always a good thing Handy. It can get people hurt. Some Smurfs know that from personal experience. Besides, don't you have other friends?"

"Yeah, but my best friend's mad at me, and all we do is the same pranks over and over. I have nothing else to do. You however have all these friends, an awesome pet, a lot of neat stuff, you seem to have it all!"

"No one has it all Handy, no one."

We sat in slience for a while, thinking of what to talk about next.

…

"Are you sure you're fine now Smurfette?"

"Yes Hefty, thank you. I'll be able to get home."

"Alright, be careful, you know you're like a sister to me, right?"

"I know Hefty, I know! Anyway, I'll see you soon."

We hugged, and she started to walk down the street. I yawned as I walked inside the complex. It was dinner, but I didn't like the crowds, so I just headed up. I ran into Sloppy while on my way up.

"Hey Hefty, nice friend ya got there! I think he'll be really good for ya! Anyway, I gotta get Fly some more newspaper, bye!"

I froze, and ran upstairs, to see his hand hanging off my bed.

"How did he see you?!"

"I solified. How was your trip?"

"Good….. You okay Handy?"

He sighed and turned over on my bed. Depression was plastered on his face.

"I feel worthless. I missed life, I can't remember anything about mine, and if I do I lose all my friends and go on. Sloppy's such a nice guy, I feel bad that I'm not telling him I'm dead. The only Smurf I can talk to as a ghost who isn't dead is you, and you're antisocial. I don't know how to squeeze the socialness out of you."

"… You have ghost friends don't ya?"

"All we do are old pranks. We have nothing to talk about. And Sloppy's kindness also made me feel bad for being a jerk to that Brainy kid just for being smart…"

"Maybe you should apologize to him, I think it's a familiar name to me, but besides that, I don't know him so you're on your own there."

"… You're right, I'm going to go apologize to him right now!"

And with that, I dashed out of his room toward an old, dying tree.

…

"What do YOU want?! Are you here to make fun of me again?!"

The spirit's red irises glared at me through his cracked lens with hateful eyes.

"Brainy, I'm not sure if this counts for anything, but I'm sorry… I don't deserve an accepted apology, but I just wanted to let you know."

"…. Why would Handy Smurfington suddenly decided to apologize to me?"

"I realized how horrible my afterlife is, and I made some living friends, one helped me realize how wrong I was…."

His eyes softened as he placed a bookmark in his book. I sat on the dying grass with him.

"Apology accepted….. I hate my afterlife too. I'm called hateful since I hate most Smurfs. I was bullyed often where I lived, and I pretty much had enough. I hated how I couldn't do anything useful….. But I found this book, and might've found a way to bring me back to life!"

I looked at him with shock in my eyes.

"You're smurfing kidding ….. Are you?!"

"Take a look!"

And right there in that book was a spell to bring someone back to life.

"We just need a living Smurf to perform it for us…"

"I have two living friends Brainy, I'll handle that part if you bring me back to."

"Deal!"

We shook on it as I dashed off again.

….

I had JUST gotten to sleep. Then I heard the voice in my ear.

"Hefty Hefty Hefty Hefty Hefty Hefty Hefty Hefty Hefty HEFTY!"

"What Handy!?"

"Come with me NOW!"

"Fine…."

…

"Handy, you woke me up at 4:13 in the smurfing morning to drag me to a dying TREE!?"

"No, almost. Now read this, each line twice. Don't mess up."

I rolled my eyes and said the words, no idea what they ment. I started to get worried near the end though. Random storms aren't natural. All of a sudden, a strangely colored lighting bolt hit the ground near me as I finished, sending me falling do the hill. When I climbed back up, I saw two Smurfs my age. One Handy, and another a Smurf with glasses. They both looked at each other in shock, touched each other, then smiled.

"WE'RE ALIVE AGAIN! SMURF YES!"

"What the Smurf just happened?!"

The one with broken glasses looked at me then hugged me.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! I CAN SEE PAPA AGAIN!... But I'm so tired….."

I rolled my eyes again.

"You can stay with me you two."

They both cheered as we walked home.

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, ideas, and favorites are welcomed.**


End file.
